


Turnabout Is Fair Play

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prompt Fic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleep Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Caught out in an alley, Iris Heart finds herself waking up in an unfamiliar room, with an unfamiliar man before her.Not the first time, and she would make sure it wouldn't be the last.





	Turnabout Is Fair Play

_'Hm. Perhaps he'll prove to be some good entertainment...'_

Iris Heart smirked confidently to herself as she casually walked through the dark streets, the street-lights providing only moderate light. Without needing to look back she knew she was being followed by a single man, one who all but radiated lustful intent. She wasn't afraid; she was perfectly capable of handling a mere mortal with ease.

She had left Neptune's abode not long ago, feeling her sadistic urges rising to the forefront and not willing to let Neptune fall victim to it. The girl had been quite helpful in recent weeks, and as such Iris Heart decided to spare her this time. Instead, some poor citizen walking the streets would be the victim – and to her delight one miscreant was all too happy to fall into her trap.

Walking into a dark alleyway, Iris Heart let her pace slow, giving time for the man to catch up with her. When he got close enough she stopped and turned around, facing the man – rather average-looking and unremarkable. Feigning surprise, she spoke.

''What? How did you...'' She furrowed her brows, pretending to be confused – idly noting the necklace around his neck, featuring a sickly-emerald skull on the front.

The young man didn't say anything, staring at her with open lust like he restraining himself from molesting her right then and there. He snapped out of it a second later, hastily shaking his head and instead reaching out with a hand – and to Iris Heart's surprise, it began to glow the same sickly emerald colour as the skull necklace.

''Sleep.'' The young man commanded, the light glowing brighter.

Iris Heart opened her mouth to speak, only to feel an invisible presence fall on her – and she passed out.

X-x-X

''Guehehe...''

The young man couldn't help but giggle perversely to himself as he finally returned to his apartment, locking the door behind him – carrying an unconscious Iris Heart over his shoulder. For many years he had admired the woman's beauty, stalking her from afar but wary of getting close, knowing about her sadistic tendencies. He wasn't a fan of being submissive so he never approached her, knowing she would never allow herself to be the submissive one, and him the dominant one.

As such it was a joy to find a necklace in the black market, one that granted the user the ability to make any being sleep with naught but a command. He had already tried it out on some unfortunate girls passing through a park, though for the sake of not being arrested before having his time with Iris Heart, he settled just for a little touching and groping.

Shaking his head to dispel his thoughts, the young man quickly approached his bedroom. It was fairly Spartan, with a double-bed at the far wall and a few posters on the walls, a couple pieces of furnitures lining the room. His attention however was on the wall to the left of his bed, where several shackles were built into the wall – enchanted to seal a person's power. It wasn't cheap to get them, but if they could contain Iris Heart long enough for him to have his way with her, he would be content.

''Nn...'' He grunted as he lowered the beautiful woman down, putting her down on her knees and shackling her wrists above her head, before moving to her ankles and also shackling them in place – double-checking them to be sure. She would have a little bit of wiggling room, but not enough to escape.

Taking a step back the young man took a second to admire Iris Heart's beautiful body, from her wide hips to her ample breasts, her body clad in her usual dominatrix-esque combat outfit. Her dark blue hair fell down her back, all the way to her plump rear. Just staring at the unconscious Goddess was enough to get him excited, a jittery nervousness bubbling inside him as he looked her stepped closer, kneeling down in front of her.

''Iris Heart-san...'' The young man muttered, delicately cupping her cheek – before pulling her into a kiss, pressing his lips against her soft pink ones.

She was still unconscious so she didn't react, but that was fine by him – hungrily kissing the slumbering Goddess, relishing the heavenly softness of her lips. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace, his hands moving down to her ass and giving it a squeeze, his heart pounding in his chest as he acted so boldly. Just being near her was getting him erect, eager to have his way with the Goddess – but he held off on the desire. He wanted to savour her body before he went ahead and fucked her.

He pulled back from the kiss, staring at her cutely-slumbering expression before kissing her again – this time shoving his tongue into her mouth. Her teeth parted without complaint, allowing him to wrestle with her limp tongue as much as he liked. At the same time he continued groping and fondling her ass, almost tempted to spank her – but didn't for fear of waking her up.

''Haah...'' The young man breathed, breaking off from the kiss before shuffling back a step.

Carefully he reached up to her bulky metal collar and pressed the button on the front – causing it to blink blue before opening apart, allowing him to slip the collar off to reveal a much smaller leather collar underneath, the straps of her chest-piece attached to it. He had prepared for this though, briefly shuffling over to the nearby bedside table and grabbed the scissors – ghosting the blades up her neck before hooking them under the collar, snipping them off with a quick movement.

Without the support of her collar the chest-piece went slack. The main part around her abdomen stayed firm, but the less-firm fabric around her boobs slackened and hung forth – giving him a plentiful view of her large breasts. The young man greedily absorbed the sight, taking a long few moments to simple stare at her tits; her slightly-pale boobs tipped with pale pink nipples.

''Hehehe...'' He couldn't help but giggle excitedly, reaching out with both hand and cupping her large breasts – giving them a delicate, lustful squeeze.

''Mn...'' Iris Heart groaned in her sleep, the sensual sound sending a jolt of excitement through the young man and prompting him to give her soft tits another squeeze.

They were softer than he was expecting, almost like dough – his fingers easily sinking into her soft skin as he rolled her breasts around. To his delight he saw Iris Heart's face flush, brow furrowing in her sleep as he molested her. The young man took advantage of her lack of resistance, focusing entirely on her boobs and toying with them, memorising the heavenly softness for later use. They were by far the biggest he had seen up-close, something that only excited him further.

As he continued fondling her Iris Heart began to stir, mumbling and groaning as he squeezed her tits. Eager to see her wake up he tweaked her nipples harshly, rolling the sensitive nubs between his fingers – eliciting a quiet groan from the Goddess before her eyes fluttered open. For a long second she seemed out of it, her eyes staring at nothing, until they flickered over to him.

''What...?'' Iris Heart murmured, blinking dazedly before she seemed to realise two things; firstly that she was in an unfamiliar room, and secondly that she was half-naked. ''Who-?!''

''My name isn't important.'' The young man interrupted her, unable to contain his grin at the sight of her startled face. ''But you can call me Master, if you like.''

The Goddess got over her shock surprisingly quickly, a scowl taking its place. She tugged on her shackles, surprise colouring her expression when she couldn't pull them free. Iris Heart glanced up at the shackles binding her, growling and yanking on her wrists several more times to no avail. The young man sat watching her, grinning like a loon as he saw the growing panic in her eyes, relishing the unfamiliar expression on her face.

''You won't be getting out like that.'' He decided to tell her, idly squeezing her heavenly-soft breast – earning a quiet grunt from her. ''Remember that magic item I used? The little necklace? It basically stole your powers. I can release them whenever I want... but, unless you play nice, it might _just-so-happen _to fall into the wrong hands. Can't blame me, right? I mean I'm quite... forgetful.''

He wasn't lying about the necklace; if someone was to get their hands on it, they could probably figure out how to use her powers. He didn't bother trying to; he wasn't interested in power. He just wanted Iris Heart. However he would be sure someone didn't get their hands on it; otherwise he'd lose his leverage with her. After all, for all intents and purposes Iris Heart was as weak as a regular human right now.

''You wouldn't dare...'' Iris Heart growled angrily.

The young man only flashed her a grin, hands moving to his jeans – unzipping them slowly. ''I won't... if you do as I say.''

To his delight she seemed to understand what he was implicating, her cheeks flushing pink and her eyes narrowing into a hateful glare. While lesser men may've been cowed by such a look, he found it rather sexy. She opened her mouth to speak only to promptly shut it, anger mixing with uncertainty, before defeat flashed in her eyes.

Iris Heart only glared when he stood up before her, tugging his rock-hard cock out into the open. The Goddess was helpless to resist as he threaded his fingers through her hair, pushing his cock into her face and making her cringe, tilting her head away from his erect cock. That got her a scolding 'tsk-tsk' from the young man and prompting him to grip her hair harder, eliciting a gasp from Iris Heart – allowing the young man to shove his cock into her mouth.

''Mm?!'' The sadistic woman grunted in surprise, eyes bulging as his dick hit the back of her throat.

She was just about to bite him when he spoke. ''No biting, otherwise you're powers will be on the black market by the end of the day, Iris Heart-san.''

The Goddess hesitated, releasing a frustrated growl before submitting – staring up at him with an angry glare. The young man smiled perverted at her in response, rearing his hips back before pushing his cock back in, forcing her mouth open with his shaft. Iris Heart grimaced but didn't resist, letting him use her mouth to get himself off – her tongue pressed flat against the bottom of her mouth as his cock plunged in and out of her.

''Haah...'' The young man groaned blissfully, the wet warmth of Iris Heart's mouth indescribably good around his cock. ''Tell you what... if you play along... I'll let you... walk away... once we're done...''

He grinned as she perked up, clearly wanting this to be over with as quick as possible. A fresh moan escaped him as the Goddess suddenly started sucking, her tongue licking the underside of his shaft teasingly. The young man let out a strained sigh and grasped her head with both hands, pushing her head down his cock and earning a muffled moan from the Goddess – a rush of excitement flooding him at the sound. Maybe she _liked_ being the submissive one? A rape fetish? He didn't know, but he could tell she clearly liked it.

Another moan escaped him as she willingly pushed her head towards him, taking more of his cock into her mouth until her lips wrapped around the base of his shaft. Her tongue eagerly wrapped around and licked his dick, coating his cock in her wet saliva and leaving him shuddering from the foreign sensation. Glancing down her caught glimpses of her half-lidded eyes, fogged over like she was in a trance. Idly he wondered if the necklace had something to do with it; maybe it was an aphrodisiac? Given the old man who sold it to him, he wouldn't be surprised.

''F-Fuck...'' The young man cursed, groaning as she deep-throated him – feeling the tip of his cock dip down her throat. He was surprised she could do it without gagging. ''I'm... Mn...''

Iris Heart clearly noticed his building orgasm, doubling her efforts and willingly blowing him – pushing her head up and down his cock. The young man hissed as his cock burned, the need to cum building despite his desire to keep going; to savour the sensation of her mouth. However she was too skilled, masterfully using her tongue to tease his twitching cock and bringing him closer to climax, the inviting warmth of her mouth all but begging for him to cum inside.

And as her tongue prodded the base of his shaft, a burst of white-hot warmth shooting through his cock – eliciting a strangled groan from the young man before he came, forcefully shoving Iris Heart's head down his cock; promptly unloading ropes of cum right down her throat. The Goddess stroked the base of his cock with her tongue, coaxing out more of his seed until he had no more to give.

The young man kept his cock in her mouth, panting and enjoying the warmth of her mouth. Only when she started to struggle did he remember she needed to breathe, prompting him to hastily stumble back and tug his cock out of her mouth – allowing Iris Heart to gasp in a gulps of fresh air, shooting him an indignant glare at nearly being suffocated.

''Sorry.'' He said, though didn't really feel very apologetic. It wasn't his fault her mouth felt so good.

''Can you... set me free now?'' Iris Heart grumbled, panting lightly.

''We're not done yet.'' The young man responded, stumbling over to the bed and grabbing the object laid there – a black leather collar attached to a rope.

Iris Heart saw the collar, glaring at him in disgust as he approached. However she didn't bother resisting, only grimacing as she raised her head – giving him the room needed to wrap the leather collar around her neck and tighten it in place.

''I'll unshackle you now; be a good girl, alright~?'' He mockingly drawled, earning another angry glare from the Goddess. She screwed her eyes shut and breathed deeply, visibly quelling her anger before reluctantly nodding.

He smiled and grasped her shackles, fingers nimbly unlocking them. He was confident he was strong enough to handle her if she attempted to attack him, and she clearly knew that – bowing her head submissively and grumbling spiteful curses. The young man didn't pay them any mind; she could curse him all she wanted, as long as he could partake in her body. He would only have today to do so, after all; he doubted she would ever fall for his 'trick' again, and she'd more than likely kill him on sight if she ever saw him again.

As he undid the other shackles his mind began to wonder – what if he kept her here? Once she left he would have to flee lest the police turn up at his door, but if she never left here then the cops would never know. He could probably get some 'toys' from the black market to break her in, turning her into little more than a cock-slut for him, all but begging for his dick whenever he was near her.

The lewd thought was more than enough to make him hard again, something Iris Heart noticed – grimacing at the sight of his erect cock.

He unlatched the final shackle around her right ankle, allowing Iris Heart to stand up on her own. She hesitated for a moment before looking to him for orders, torn between glaring at him and looking away submissively. He had never seen this side of her, so used to her being a domineering individual. Maybe the dominating aura was all a facade.

''Get naked.'' The young man said the first thing that came to mind, grinning at the prospect.

Iris Heart blushed and glared hatefully at him, but reluctantly obeyed. Before his eyes he watched as she closed her eyes, drawing on what little power she had left – before with a flash of light, her clothes all disappeared. His eyes grew wide as her completely-nude body was laid before him, everything from her long legs to her wide hips to her ample bust, everything was on display to him.

Breathing heavily as lust took control he grabbed the rope attached to her collar, and yanked her towards him. He wrapped an arm around the small of her back and pressed her flush against him, finding her to be a little more than an inch taller than him. The Goddess' ample breasts squished pleasantly against his chest, exciting him further and prompting him to hungrily kiss the woman, muffling her groan as his other hand groped her ass.

''Mn...'' Iris Heart grunted quietly, shuddering as he brought his hand down in a smack – spanking her ass.

He broke off from the kiss as his lungs burned for air, promptly pushing Iris Heart towards the bed. The Goddess grunted as she landed on her front, attempting to get up – only to freeze when he got behind her, his cock brushing against her ass. The young man took advantage of her surprise, settling his hands on her hips and pulling her plump rear towards him.

''Tch... get it over with then...'' Iris Heart grumbled, adjusting her position and folding her arms in front of her – laying her head down on them and keeping her ass up in the air towards him.

The young man grinned and readily obeyed, grasping his cock and guiding it towards her pussy. To his delight her lower lips were slick to the touch, her wetness allowing him to slip his cock in between her hips – and with a quick buck of his hips, he plunged inside.

''Mm!'' Iris Heart moaned, shoulders tensing briefly before a strained moan escaped her.

Behind her the young man groaned, the hot tightness of her pussy melting his mind – a pleasurable shudder running through him as her pussy squeezed his shaft. He rocked his hips and pushed his dick in deeper, moaning as he buried more and more of his length into her. By the fifth thrust his entire cock was inside the Goddess, her inner walls tightly squeezing his dick and sucking the breath from his lungs.

He stayed still for a brief moment, savouring the heavenly sensation of her pussy before rearing his hips back – and plunging back in. Iris Heart let out a cute moan, hips buckling as he bottomed out with one quick thrust. Slowly he started moving, thrusting into her hot tightness and groaning as her pussy strangled his cock, the Goddess moaning in unison with him.

''Heh...'' The young man laughed breathlessly, pulling her hips towards him as he buried himself in her. ''You say you don't like it... but you keep moaning so lewdly...!''

''Nn... if I have to do this... then... I may as well... enjoy it...'' Iris Heart spat back at him, groaning when he suddenly plunged back into her.

Had she been facing him he would've seen a devious smirk on her face, but he was too busy fucking her to notice. His thrusts quickly picked up speed, unable to stop himself as he pounded the Goddess' tight pussy. He remembered his earlier thought of turning her into his cock-slut, envisioning her waiting for him every night, servicing him with a broken smile and empty eyes.

The mental image only made him fuck her harder and faster, slamming his throbbing cock into Iris Heart's slick folds. To his delight Iris Heart started moaning more, hands clawing at the bed covers and her hips instinctively pushing back towards him, speeding up his thrusts even more. From his position he could just barely make out the sides of her ample breasts, giving him an idea.

''Mn?!'' Iris Heart moaned when he suddenly pulled out, leaving her pussy feeling achingly empty. ''Why did you- Ah?!''

The Goddess yelped in surprise as he gripped her waist and suddenly spun her around onto her back, her legs spread apart. He wasted no time in moving between her legs, pressing his throbbing cock against her wet folds before pushing back into her, eliciting a reluctant moan from Iris Heart. The young man grinned, grabbing her wrists and pinned them on either side of her head, leaving her pinned beneath him.

Any response she intended to say was silenced as he resumed thrusting, driving his cock deep into her pussy and earning a throaty moan from the Goddess. Doing it this way felt even better than before, their pelvises touching as the young man pumping his cock into her pussy eagerly, the smacking of skin-on-skin echoing off the walls. A wide grin crossed his face when she wrapped her legs around his waist, stopping him from pulling out again – not that he intended to anyway.

''H-Hurry up...!'' Iris Heart moaned, tipping her head back.

The young man was all too happy to oblige, pounding her pussy with all the roughness of a horny animal. She writhed and cried out beneath him, her ample breasts heaving with each deep breath sucked in, prompting him to released her left wrist and instead grope her breast, knocking the breath from her lungs and leaving her gasping for air. The sight only turned him on more, his hips burning as he forced himself to fuck her faster, to violate her so hard she wouldn't want anyone else's dick after his.

''F-Fuck...'' The young man cursed, panting as he pounded the Goddess. ''Here it com- Nn!''

He grunted harshly as her hot pussy suddenly strangled his cock, tipping him over the edge and making him climax – pumping ropes of cum into her pussy. The Goddess moaned lewdly at the sensation, hips buckling and her pussy milking his dick for all his seed.

Only when his orgasm drew to an end did he stop thrusting, going slack and laying on the Goddess – shivering as her inner walls massaged his sensitive cock.

However he was taken by surprise when she suddenly spun their positions around, straddling his waist. He looked up at her, stunned to see no trace of submission or reluctance, only arrogant dominance.

''W-What are-''

''You idiot~'' Iris Heart interrupted him, voice smooth and condescending. ''You really thought I was helpless, didn't you? That a mere trinket could steal the powers of a _Goddess_? As if. I wasn't even knocked out; all of it was fake.''

''W-Why...?'' The young man asked fearfully, afraid of what vengeance the Goddess would enact on him. He did, after all, practically kidnap and rape her.

Iris Heart merely smiled deviously at him. ''Simple, I was bored... and you practically offered yourself to relieve my pent-up stress. I only let you have your way with me for the fun of it. And now... _you're going to be my little slave~_''

The seductive yet domineering voice she used crushed any response he had, as if an intangible weight settled on him. The young man laid helplessly on the bed as the Goddess grasped his still-sensitive cock, roughly jerking him off and eliciting a sharp gasp from him. She clearly realised how sensitive he was, smirking arrogantly at him and rubbing the tip of his dick with her other hand, smearing his cum over her palm.

''You gave me a deal, so I'll give you one~'' Iris Heart cooed, continuing to get him off – forcing him to get hard again. ''If you can make me cum three times without cumming yourself, I'll stop... if you don't, then we'll keep going until I'm satisfied. And it takes _quite a bit _to get me satisfied~''

On the surface it seemed like a dream deal – effectively being told she would fuck him as much as he liked. However there was something dark in her voice, all but telling him that she would keep riding his cock even if he didn't have the strength to go on; even if he passed out and was milked dry, she would keep going. The thought genuinely worried him, daresay scared him.

As if sensing his fear Iris Heart licked her lips. ''Mm... good boy, getting so hard for me~''

The young man stiffened, watching the sadistic Goddess lifting her hips; her pussy lips hovering over his now-erect cock. With graceful slowness she lowered herself down until the tip slipped inside, pushing her lower lips apart – before suddenly dropping herself the rest of the way, impaling herself on his sensitive cock all the way to the base.

''Nn!'' He let out a sharp gasp, tensing as hot pleasure flooded his cock – and moaning as her pussy tightly squeezed his shaft.

Iris Heart didn't give him more than two seconds before she started moving, moaning sensually as she raised her hips before pushing herself back down again. Her arousal made her pussy slick to the touch, allowing her to slide up and down his cock without even a hint of discomfort. The Goddess arched her back and laid her hands behind her, mewling as she bounced up and down his cock – giving him a perfect view of his cock disappearing into her pussy.

The young man reached out and grasped her hips, moaning as she roughly rode his sensitive cock. The Goddess contemplated smacking his hands away but discarded the thought, letting him have some modicum of control and instead focusing on his dick, a heated moan escaping her as it speared up into her pussy. She was pleased to find he was above-average in size, easily filling her pussy each time she impaled herself on his shaft and sending waves of hot pleasure tingling through her body.

''Ah~'' Iris Heart moaned lustfully, tilting her head forwards and meeting his gaze – shooting him a cocky smirk. ''How's it feel, being so pathetic that you couldn't trick a Goddess, hm~? Knowing that I could kill you at any moment~? That you're little more than my fuck toy now~?''

He only moaned in response, any anger he felt diffused by the hot pleasure burning in his cock. Having her ride him felt so much better than him just pounding her, yet he longed to be in charge, to be the one deciding how fast they should go. Iris Heart on the other hand moved only as fast as she wanted, alternating between rough bounces or achingly slow rolls of her hips, stirring his cock around her insides.

A gasp ripped itself from his throat as Iris Heart suddenly clawed at his chest, leaning forwards and purposefully dragging her nails down his torso. The young man looked up to meet her smirking face and weakly glared at her, but she only laughed his resistance off. While before he had thought he had the Goddess at his mercy, ready to make her his bitch, now their positions had been quite literally flipped.

''Hm~?'' Iris Heart hummed, pink eyes gleaming with interest. He groaned as she slowed her bounces, instead opting to roll her hips against him.

His eyes closed, the young man was completely oblivious to how the Goddess undid the collar around her neck, dainty fingers moving with startling swiftness – and wrapping the leather collar tightly around the base of his cock. By the time he realised what she had done, she was already finished; wearing a gleeful grin on her face.

''No cumming for you~'' Iris Heart purred, resuming her previous bounces with more force than before – moaning lustfully as his swelling cock throbbed inside her folds.

The young man gasped and writhed, but couldn't muster the strength to push her off, not that could even if he tried. He felt his orgasm bubble and boil, but to his horror he couldn't cum – the collar tied so tight his seed couldn't escape.

Something Iris Heart seemed all too aware of, shooting him a sadistic smile.

''Hmhm... let's see how long you last, hm~?''

X-x-X

''Haah~! Haah...! Y-Yes~!''

Iris Heart's sexy cry echoed off the walls of the apartment, her pussy tightening around the young man's cock as she climaxed, cumming on his dick for the fourth time that night. Or rather, day. It was late morning by now; a whole twelve hours after she first woke up.

The Goddess licked her lips and kept rolling her hips, cooing as pleasure vibrated through her body. Beneath her the young man twitched, his cock throbbing as he had another dry orgasm – having no more seed to give. Iris Heart chuckled at that, eyeing the collar that she had thrown across the room... _three hours _after she first put it on his cock.

She had been quite pleased with the eruption of cum he shot inside her, so pleasurable she came from the feeling alone.

''Mm... I suppose you've suffered enough.'' Iris Heart remarked, lifting her hips up and getting off his quickly-softening cock.

The young man didn't even respond, eyes rolled back into his head and quiet, incoherent mumble escaping. She laughed at the sight, pleased to know she still had her touch.

''I'll take my leave now.'' Iris Heart remarked lazily, threading a hand through her now-messy hair. ''Though I'll be using your shower first. Don't worry though; I'll be sure to come back and _visit _you whenever I need to sate my urges~''

The petrified whimper she got only made the sadistic Goddess laugh, waltzing out the room.

[END]


End file.
